


Round Table Round Up

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Two other servants show up, but don't have lines, please ignore the tags of the previous work in this series, so i'm not tagging them, the author cannot keep a schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Once again, Lancelot has gone on a rampage. Saber Alter takes this time to gather up her knights from around Chaldea
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 9





	Round Table Round Up

Since the morning’s incident with Medb, Gudako’s day had been relatively peaceful. There had been a few close calls with Caligula and Darius, but they had been quickly been sorted out. After a delicious lunch with Mash, the altered king of knights approached her Master.

“Master, Mash.” The king began, “I have need of you.”

“For what?” Mash asked, wondering what the king wanted.

“A... situation has arisen. It involves Lancelot. You will accompany me as I round up the rest of my knights.”

With that, the alter began moving to the door, not even bothering to check if Gudako and Mash were following.

“Should we go?” Mash asked her senpai.

“I don’t think we have a choice.” Gudako answered, getting up to follow the king. Mash followed soon after.

The trio’s first stop was the training room, where Alter said that both her younger self and bedivere resided. As they entered the room, they could hear the saber’s blades clash as they trained.

Bedivere appeared to be teaching the young king how to parry, and given his face she was taking to it quite well.

“Well done.” Alter complimented. Both Bedivere and Lily were surprised by her face, but quickly recovered.

“Thank you, my king.” Bedivere replied. While he had doubts about the altered form of his king when first summoned, he had since accepted that she was still his liege.

“Thanks future me!” Lily replied happily.

“There’s a problem with Lancelot.” Alter said, getting straight to the point. Both Bedivere and Lily’s smiles turned down at this, as they knew what trouble the berserker could cause. Alter Continued, “He’s in our meeting room.”

“We’ll be there right away!” Lily responded, grabbing the hand of Bedivere and leading him to the door. As they left, Alter started talking about the next (and last) knight on their list.

“Tristan should be trying to get into the Archer’s club around now. Let’s go.”

The Archer’s club was made up of the, surprisingly few, members of the archer class that were actually archers, instead of just using ranged weaponry. Much to Tristan’s annoyance, the club didn’t consider him a true archer, so he spent most of his free time standing outside the door to the room the club met in, and arguing with whoever was unfortunate enough to have to deal with him that week.

“Failnaught is a bow.” He argued, reusing the same argument from since he had been summoned.

“It’s a harp, not a bow!” Answered Euryale, the servant who had to deal with Tristan for the week.

“I fire arrows with it.” Tristan replied with the ease of someone who had done this a hundred times before.

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT A BOW!” Euryale yelled, losing her patience for the first time this week. As Tristan moved to exploit this opening, Alter, Gudako, and Mash rounded the corner and approached him.

“Tristan.” Alter said.

“Yes my king?” Tristan responded, wondering what his needed him for.

“Your friend, Lancelot, has caused another problem. Follow us to the meeting room.” Alter stated, immediately moving towards said room afterwards. The remaining knights (and master) quickly moved to follow their king. Tristan wondered at his king’s choice of words, as, despite their friendship in life, the maddened version of Lancelot was certainly no friend of his.

As they approached the meeting room, the group could see that both Bedivere and Lily, along with the lancer version of Artoria, were standing outside the room, nervously looking at the door. From within, gunshots and the scraping of metal betrayed that Lancelot was on another one of his rampages. As Alter approached the door, Bedivere spoke up.

“My king, I am not certain it is... wise, to interrupt Lancelot right now.” As he ended, he looked towards the door, as if Lancelot was about to break through it.

“Dear Bedivere, why do you think I brought Master?” Alter replied dismissively, earning a response from Mash.

“If you only needed senpai, why did you bring all of us?” She asked, to which Alter just turned towards the door.

“You’ll see.” She responded, opening the door.

The room was in complete disarray, with chairs, tables, and desks, most of them broken, scattered haphazardly throughout. The walls were covered in bullet holes and sword gouges. In the middle of it all was Lancelot, currently wielding a manifested UZI in one hand and Arondight in the other, firing at an overturned table. He either didn’t notice, or didn’t care about, the door opening. Gudako took a moment to compose herself.

“LANCELOT!” She shouted, drawing the attention of the berserker, but while his head turned towards the door, he kept his UZI firing on the table, which was beginning to break under the continued assault. A low growl emerged from berserker, as Gudako realized that he could see all three Artoria’s assembled outside the room. She prepared to use a command spell once the inevitable assault began.

But nothing happened. Lancelot turned back towards the table, and continued to fire at it. Gudako’s mind immediately jumped to one question, which Tristan vocalized a moment later.

“Why didn’t Lancelot go after the king?” He asked. In response, Bedivere, Lily, and Artoria’s nervous faces worsened, and Alter smiled.

“Simple, there is something that makes him more angry than us in there.” She stated. Before she could clarify what this something was, Lancelot rushed towards the table he had been firing at. With a swift stroke from Arondight, he shattered the table. In the same moment, a purple blur speed out from behind the now destroyed table. Said blur seemed to be Lancelot’s target, as he let out another growl and began aiming at it.

Seeing her chance, Gudako took it.

“Lancelot!” She yelled, “By the power of my command spell, stop!” Gudako felt the mana leave the seal, but instead of it all rushing towards Lancelot, it split in two. One half went towards Lancelot, as expected, but the other half went towards the purple blur. As the mana reached them, they were both immediately forced to follow the commands, although Lancelot still kept his UZI aimed at the, now stationary, purple blur.

Said purple blur was also not very blurry anymore, as the command spell had worked on it as well. As the shock of the event subsided, the assembled servants (and master) noticed just who (for it was a servant) the purple blur was.

“Lancelot!?” The crowd, minus Alter and Artoria, shouted.

“Uh... Hi?” The saber-class Lancelot responded. A low growl from the berserker version could have meant anything, but was almost certainly, _Now I know how Carmilla feels._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me getting Saber Lancelot on the Oniland banner, an event that took place after i made the servant list for this.
> 
> Today's servant was saber alter. I uploaded this with 20 minutes to spare.


End file.
